Gala
by fullmetalfairytailhunter
Summary: She leaves him breathless but, can he make this one night successful? Prompt 2 for NaLu week: Fairy Tale I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters or locations. Hiro Mashima does!


**Hi guys! My second submission for NaLu week of July 2013! My first one was 'Cake' that I just submitted for it. Now, this one for the fairy tale prompt! I'm at a bit of a stuck point in The Dragon and the Midget so, I have no idea when that will be updated. Sorry guys! I hope you like this one! Read and review and I'd be happy to get messages!**

* * *

His heart thuds loudly in his chest, threatening to burst out of his chest while his breath hitches and his eyes widening, making his pupils shrink as he focuses on the one bright point in the room. Her. She walks in the door and everyone stops to look. Her appearance is enough to rob one of their breath and a radiance is emanating from her body like a star in the night sky. Her long blonde locks are pinned up in a loose bun with pearls and sparkling gems decorating her hair. Small tendrils fall from the intricate design to brush against her rose kissed cheeks. Her dark, chocolate brown eyes had the power to stop a person in their tracks, making them forget what they were in the midst of doing and, tonight, was no exception.

There is a pearl necklace, gracing her slender neck with a larger pearl pendant lying in the hollow of her neck. Her bare shoulders are held back as if she is presenting herself to her audience, waiting for their murmurs of approval. The midnight blue dress is held up by a tight bodice with white, embroidered flowers winding across her chest and flowing down the right side of the gown that brushes the floor. A slit runs up the middle to reveal a soft white fabric, hiding her long legs beneath it. The thing that catches his attention the most though, her smile. It continues to grow, showing how proud she is of her choice and the reactions she is being granted by her onlookers.

He knows that he is staring and his mouth is probably gaping at the scene before him but, he doesn't care. All he wants is to be by her side and fight off the other men gawking at her from across the room. She spots him and her eyes light up, making her smile broaden and she lifts her arm in a wave, gathering her dress in her free hand she walks over to him. With this acknowledgement, he's gained plenty of jealous glares from the other men in the guildhall but, they receive a fiercer glare in return, partnered with a growl.

"Natsu!"

Her light, lilting voice glides into his ears and causes a smile to curve his lips upward, revealing his teeth.

"Luce, you look… Incredible!"

A light blush spreads across her cheeks and she giggles nervously.

"You think so? It took me a long time to decide on what to wear to Mira's gala. I can't believe she organized all of this in a week! It feels like a fairy tale!"

Normally, he would be admiring the fearsome mage's work but, the work of art in front of him still had his attention all to herself.

"Even you clean up really well, Natsu! You should wear a tuxedo more often!"

She giggles at her own ludicrous comment. Before he even knows what he's doing, he offers his arm to her with a large smile, causing her to blush once more.

"If you dress like this, I will gladly wear this tux over and over again."

At this point, she is positively beaming when she hooks their arms together as Natsu leads her to the dance floor and places his hand on her waist to lead her in a slow waltz. The shock on her face is evident.

"You know how to dance?!"

Now, it's Natsu's turn to blush before he answers her question rather sheepishly.

"I asked Erza to teach me for tonight."

Lucy tilts her head in slight confusion.

"Why? Usually you wouldn't want to participate in this kind of thing at all."

The pink-haired mage clears his throat before diving head first into the unknown, trying to predict the celestial mage's reaction.

"So I could dance with you, Luce."

She just seems to become more confused. Natsu took a deep breath, looking at the ground between them, bracing himself for what he was about to do.

"Lucy, I love you."

After a few moments of silence, he draws his gaze up to meet her eyes and sees a smile that can be rivaled by no other.

"I love you too, Natsu."

It is then that the two pull each other close, brushing their lips together and giving soft kisses that will leave the other breathless. Lucy was right in her comment before, it was a fairy tale but, this one, wasn't fictional. This one was real.


End file.
